1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel means for shaping and focusing electron beams using field emitter devices, and to a novel phosphor array of a type which may be usefully employed with such field emitter electron beam device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron beam source means are utilized in a wide variety of microelectronic and optoelectronic applciations. Examples include flat-panel displays, CRTs, klystrons, cross field amplifiers, triodes, pentodes, electron beam microscopes, and E-beam writing tools.
Although it would be highly advantageous to use an electron beam source in such applications which is readily adapted to provide a specific desired electron beam focusing character and a selectively shaped electron beam which is optimal for the given end application, the electron beam source means of the prior art are generally limited to innate focusing effects.
It therefore is one object of the present invention, in one aspect thereof, to provide a field emitter source means which overcomes such intrinsic limitation, and which may be used to produce an almost infinite range of electron beam focusing and electron beam shaping capabilities.
In the use of field emitter source means for display applications, wherein the electron beam is directed to a screen or plate member having phosphor elements thereon, various problems predominate at high brightness and power levels. These include the problems of phosphor particle migration, and the problem of dissipating the significant amounts of heat which are generated in such high energy regimes.
It therefore is another object of the present invention, in another aspect thereof, to provide a phosphor array in which the phosphor elements are constructed and arranged to substantially reduce such migration and thermal dissipation deficiencies of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.